


Hiking Adventures

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dorks in Love, Fantasy Creatures, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Lotor and Keith take a break from their day to day lives to explore -- they hope they can get to the summit before nightfall!





	Hiking Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for the awesome alisayamin on tumblr! Hope its sorta what you wanted -- didnt go as much into magic as I wanted -- sorry. It was still fun

Lotor leaned over the rock face he had climbed, reaching down to help Keith up. Not that Keith needed his help. Out of the two of them, Keith was the one who was at home in the outdoors. He grew up there, thrived there, learned all he knew from the creatures of the woods and the magic there. Lotor had been confined to a mansion most of his life -- far from the cliff sides and hills they had been traversing. His magic had been formed through teachers and books, formal.

Keith grasped his forearm, pushing himself up as Lotor pulled. They both grunted, and Keith kicked his legs out as he wiggled over the ledge. It was like a snake struggling to move. Or a worm (Lotor’s sure Keith would not appreciate being compared to a worm, though). Keith laid on his stomach, feet still hanging over the edge -- “I could have gotten up on my own,” his eyes met Lotor’s, mirth sparkling amongst amethyst, “it would have probably been easier than whatever that was.”

“I thought I would make myself helpful,” Lotor said as he pretended to examine his nails, “would you have preferred me to watch?”

Keith hummed, pushing himself up, “I wouldn’t have minded either way, but thanks.”

“Of course, love,” he offered his hand again, this time to help the other stand. It earned him a roll of eyes, Keith’s hand in his, and a soft smile.

They dusted each other off before looking down the winding path that started up from where they climbed. Keith whistled, and not a second later a flash of blue light manifested before them. The wolf looked up at them with a wag of his tail, while Kova jumped from his back to climb up Lotor (as dainty as she could) and rest on his shoulders.

“Spoiled companions,” Lotor scritched behind Kova’s ears -- her purrs reverberating through his chest.

“It's not their fault they can’t climb up vertical rock faces.”

“Kova could do it. She simply delights in having your wolf teleport her everywhere.”

Keith chuckled, patting his own companion’s head as he walked to the path -- rocks jutted up there, making it uneven and dangerous considering how thin the area was, “someone has to keep him company while we climb up.”

“Next time I vote I do so,” Lotor allowed the wolf to follow Keith next before taking up the rear.

“Aw, is exploring the world harder than you thought it was?” he playfully teased as he worked his way over rocks.

“Oh, _ yes _ ,” he overemphasized, but the matter of the fact was: it was. There was budgeting for the trip, restocking supplies, plotting escape routes on the map in case things went south, all these things before that could be pushed aside if the weather turned south. Then there was the actual exploring. It was hard climbing a mountain if one hadn’t worked up to it, harder still when he had decided not to use his own magic to fly himself up. If he could, they’d be at the top by now.

They were doing this organically, though. At least the climbing. It was part of the fun, the thrill. How else would they see the beauty of nature up close? They could stop flying, sure, stop down whenever they desired, but those were fabricated moments. By climbing, they wouldn’t miss anything if it happened in front of them.

“It is worth it,” Lotor finished up.

Keith did not respond, but they both knew his thoughts on nature.

The climb went easier now that there was some semblance of a path. Rocks gave way to a tree line once more, and they took a break under the trees to drink, kiss, and eat before starting up again. They had to get to the top before night fall, after all.

At one point, a gaggle of fairies joined them. They flitted through the air in a bounty of colors and sparkles, some settling on the wolf’s back, while others whispered to Keith. This was one of those moments they would have missed if they had flown.

The few flying around Keith started to giggle, and he glanced back over his shoulder to Lotor, “he is, isn’t he?”

Lotor’s brows furrowed. None of the fairies had gotten close to him besides curious flutters -- Keith being nature born created a bond that Lotor, and  _ many  _ others, lacked. Nature born shared a special connection with the creatures of magic and fae, a trust, a companionship. It's how Keith earned himself such a rare companion in the first place (the wolf seemed happy to spend time with the fairies).

“What am I?” he asked, and the fairies tittered again, flying in circles around Keith’s head -- a crown of lights, befitting his love.

“Pretty,” Keith replied as he turned back to the path ahead. A fairy chimed, soft like bells, and Keith chuckled, “sorry.  _ Specifically,  _ you remind them of lilies and amaryllis.”

He cleared his throat, “I see.” Such compliments always made his face hot, and this time was no different.

Luckily, the fairies left shortly after that, saving Lotor from any more comments. They showered them in magic, blessing their path ahead in one last bid. Keith and Lotor whispered an ancient language back -- a thanks for the fairies’ company and for the blessing.

“They’re right,” Keith said in their common tongue as the fairies disappeared from sight, “you’ve very pretty.” Lotor flushed, unable to form a dignified reply as Keith began to walk again, “come on! We’re almost there.”

Keith was right, they were almost to their destination, and the sun was receding from them rapidly.  Lotor shook his head, following with faded blush; if they were to get permission to watch, they had to arrive before, not after. They pushed forward through the darkening forest, their stones of light illuminating the path. Almost there.

Pale, milky white lights twinkled before them through the dense trees; their destination.

Leaves crunched around them and twigs snapped. Keith slowed to a stop, looking around. “Turn off your light,” he shot back before covering his own stone and dismissing it as Lotor did the same.

Darkness stole their normal sight away -- blanketing them in a solid nothingness. Lotor allowed his eyes to fall closed, slipping into the pool of magic inside him. It surrounded him like a warm caress, waves lapping at his sides. When he opened his eyes, he saw light.

Keith kneeled down, smiling into the trees and at the shimmering fox standing there. It was a pale blue around the edges, see through at its core, with purple, darker marks decorating it's body.

“Hey,” Keith whispered, “we were wondering if we could watch your ceremony.”

“It’d be an honor,” Lotor added on, hushed, soft. These were delicate creatures, unseen by the unmagical eye.

The fox cooed lightly, stepping forward to bow it's head. Acceptance. Lotor made sure to return the gesture.

“Thank you,” Keith bowed in turn before standing.

The fox waited for him before trotting forward through the last bit of trees. Following was easy now, their sight so steeped in their own magic. The pale lights from before were bright now, floating in the air of the clearing they entered. Other foxes filled the space, some laid with family, friends, others danced around the clearing, while a few chased the floating lights.

They settled on the outside of the clearing, not wishing to interrupt more than they had. Lotor helped Keith get their blanket out, keeping a careful eye on the wolf and Kova. They seemed content to sit and watch, but he had a feeling Kova would be joining in at some point. She had a tendency to take part in festivities of magical creatures, no matter what they were. Not even water had stopped her before.

They took off their packs, placing them to the side, and settled down onto the blanket. Keith held his arm out, waiting for Lotor to snuggle close. Comfortable, together, and content, they turned their gazes towards the foxes in the clearing. The light show would only grow as more foxes arrived, and they were sure to end up with a few foxes cuddled close by the end of the night as well.

Lotor smiled, squeezing Keith around the middle. It was sights like this that made everything worth it. Keith squeezed his shoulder back, and he knew that Keith shared his thoughts. There was no where else they’d rather be than here, together, watching magical entities and their culture.


End file.
